Staring array imagers use a solid semiconductor focal plane surface to generate a television-type thermal image display. The focal plane surfaces are extremely thin and may be subject to permanent thermal shock damage from excessive thermal energy. Since these focal planes are relatively expensive to fabricate, a new type of self-healing focal plane array lower in cost is desirable.